


In your Wildest dreams

by Emmafrostdimonds



Series: MacFassMan [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Celberity Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom James McAvOY, Bottom!James McAvoy, Chest Hair, Cum Inside, First Time Bottoming, Forced Orgasm, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Hairy actor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, McFasMan, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Same time eyaculation, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top MIchael Fassbender, Top!Hugh Jackman, Top!Michael, Top!Michael Fassbender, Versatile Hugh Jackman, Versatile Michael Fassbender, Versatile! Hugh Jackman, bottom!James, lot of cum, top Hugh Jackman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael brings Hugh home and invites him to join him in his love session with James</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your Wildest dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is some kind of gramar mistake; English is not my first langugue, so please be patiant with me, be sure to tell me if I have mistakes so I will correct it.

-Honey!! Are you naked in the bedroom?-Michael said walking to the room, when he reached it he peeked on the key hole…yes! James was naked.  
He opened the door abruptly making James heart jump on his chest- What the hell!!!!  
-Sorry baby boy, did I scare you?-he said chuckling  
-Yes you did, Michael Fassbender.-James said with his upset voice  
Michael made a signal and in no time Hugh steeped on the door- Hugh! What are you doing here?!  
-I just invited him to stay and sleep in our bed- James looked at him like he was going to kill his boyfriend- and sleep in it with us in it...understand? honey?  
James made the pitiful smile to the two men standing in front of him- C’mon, James I’ll be gentle!-Hugh said with his characteristic smile.  
-All right, but don make a mess of my ass with your cum, okay? ... if you know what I have to do to take that amount of cum out of my ass…  
Michael walked to James and he began to kiss his lover as Hugh walked behind James and began kissing his neck. James began unbuttoning Michael’s shirt and to touch Michael’s chest, it was a muscular body and slightly hairy…and James loved it; there was not a single part of Michael’s body that James didn’t like, he was like the god Adonis.  
-Hugh sit down on that chair, James will take care of that T-shirt of yours and all the rest of the clothing.  
Hugh sat on the armchair that Michael pinpointed out and waited for James. Michael watched as his boyfriend kneeled in front of Hugh just to remove his shoes and socks. Michael throw out his Shirt and he pulled his jeans down to begin masturbating to the scene that James and Hugh were making, James was taking Hugh’s shirt off showing the two men in the room the muscular, marked and hairy body that he had.  
-I love those pecks, Hugh- Michael said.  
Hugh winked at the compliment and watched to James that was beginning to pull down his Jeans and underwear. And when James saw Hugh’s cock he smiled dirtily- Saw something you like?  
-Yeah I did!!  
James said touching the thick member in his hand and it began to grow in his hands, it was an impressive length. Hugh looked to Michael, they had planned this for a long time…you see they were a little more than friends…once in a while they fucked each other; but what Hugh wanted most of all in this world was to fuck James McAvoy and Michael wanted to help…after all James was his boyfriend and Hugh more than a friend. “Looking good, looking good”  
James took the whole head of Hugh manhood in his mouth and it tasted like honey in his mind, Michael began introduction one dry finger inside his sexy boyfriend just to open him up; Hugh took James hair in his hands and made him go a little faster. Michael grabbed the lube and applied it to his fingers- Now it will be smoother for you, honey…you are enjoying yourself with that big and fat cock… don’t forget mine is still big, your ass will be sore today.-He inserted two fingers and restarted his work in opening James anus, James moaned in Hugh’s cock as he felt his hole ass hole stretch…Hugh pet his hair to encourage James to continue sucking his dick. James was submitted in a strange and strong pleasure that he never had felt before.  
Michael Kissed James neck as he slide in a third finger and began scissoring his boyfriend ass hole. Hugh made a signal to Michael to lift up James and take lay him on the bed; So Michael took his boyfriend from the hips, forcing him to leave his work on Hugh’s cock, and lift him up taking all of James weight in his hands and shoulders, showing to Hugh all the veins that run from those incredible arms, and laid him carefully on the bed kissing him before he did the same on his side watching him and never braking eye contact, those big blue eyes that James had talked for itself he needed to be fucked or made love to in that instant and he was going to have one of those two in the near future.  
Hugh walked to the bed and put himself on top of James spreading the younger man’s legs. He reached down and kissed James before inserting his thick cock inside the blue eyed boy. His trusts were strong and steady which made James moan into Hugh’s ears those perfect squeaky sounds. Michael looked at the picture that Hugh and James were making and began masturbating his dick and with the other hand he began touching Hugh’s hairy chest, he was so turned on. He grabbed the lube again and applied some lube to his cock as he positioned himself in Hugh’s backside and spreading his ass checks- Yeah Hugh, me I come in?  
-Sure you can mate.  
And Michael slipped his cock so deeply that Hugh had to stop thrusting inside James just to let out a loud cry. He was always the one to fuck, he never had Michael cock inside him but it was big and worth the pain.  
-I bet you never had my man’s cock inside you; hmm, you fell it Hugh? Isent he so big and strong?  
-Yes he is- he said with a short air supply  
-He is big as you! And he will give you so much pleasure. Now keep fucking me!! I need you to enjoy my tight hole as yours gets pumped in by another professional of sex.  
Hugh re started his thrusts inside James while Michael was holding his hips in place; the cock run deep in Hugh’s tight ass hole and James knew, not only because he had that cock in his man pussy but because Michaels thrusts forced Hugh’s Thrusts; Michael began biting Hugh’s collar bone as James was reaching his mouth, like the both of them were synchronized to make Hugh have the most pleasurable sex time of his entire life, like if the two of them had confabulated against him to fell this high in pleasure.  
-You like Hugh’s cock inside you don’t you? Answer me honey!!!  
-Yes!! He is so big and strong  
James began touching Hugh’s hairy pecks and twisting sexily his nipples leaving out of Hugh’s Lungs a soft moan.  
The room was filled with the aroma of sex, passion and sweat; moans became more and more strong Michael was so fucking close so he pull out of Hugh and said to his ears- Lets both come in James ass hole- Hugh liked the idea and pull James to with him, sitting him over his lap and Turing him to face Michael and opened wide his legs besides his owns giving enough room to Michael fit his big manhood inside James. Both cocks were inside James and made him leave a trail of soft tears in his checks; he never had before to big cocks in his man pussy.  
-I fill so full, Michael…Hugh; Boys please, cum inside me, bread my ass…whichever of the Two of you leaves me pregnant wins!!  
Michael liked the idea, he almost wish that James could get pregnant; both gave strong thrusts one of the the other, never leaving James un-emptied; Hugh’s hair chest sticked to James back in this sexual moment and the boy loved it.  
They were both so close, James could tell, and both shot their loads inside James almost in the same time; James was so full of cum that he said- Boys!!!!! I love this!!! If you ever leave me without your cocks I’ll kill you!!  
Cum dripped in large quantity out of James ass, while Hugh and Michael kissed him in every possible way; Their cocks were so full with cum that they stick to each other and James couldn’t bear to much cum in his ass.  
The boys pulled out their cocks and laid James in his back letting enormous amount of cum to drip over his ass hole; they kissed him with passion on the mouth and neck. Hugh grabbed James cock and masturbated with a great strength that even made James scream at the force, it wasn’t gentle and the screams lead to Michael petting his hair as he said- C’mon honey, you can endure this, you need to cum as well as we did.- James answered- My cock hurts Hugh is going to rough on me!!!  
Hugh in two strokes more made James cum over both chests; leaving a trail of cum in Hugh’s hairy chest- That’s a boy!!- He said with a smiled as he kissed the man that just cum.  
-Hugh stay with us, not only tonight but forever. We need to repeat this!!  
Hugh smiled and kissed Michael, as his boyfriend looked up to him again- Oh, he will!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Coment please!


End file.
